


2's My Favorite 1

by CaptorvatedMotherfucker



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck, M/M, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 12:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1225837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptorvatedMotherfucker/pseuds/CaptorvatedMotherfucker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was, without a doubt, your best friend in the entire universe. But, you couldn't help wanting to be more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2's My Favorite 1

**Author's Note:**

> Random One-shot idea at, like, I-should-be-asleep o'clock. Enjoy.

Your name is Mituna Captor, and you do not remember your best friend becoming hot all of a sudden. Then again, you had difficulties remembering much nowadays. But your best friend becoming so fucking hot, like damn, was a huge problem. First in the sense that a relationship between friends always made it awkward if they broke up, and that you were a dude, and pretty certain that your best friend prefers boobs and vags. Hell, you were certain you were that way, too, until you started to have very interesting dreams about him.

You couldn't imagine life without Kurloz, since the two of you have been best buds since grade school. This led you to hide your feelings and hope they go away.

Two years later, and you're both seniors in high school. You're still hopelessely crushing on him. It wasn't fair, and you were pissed at yourself. You tried avoiding him in hopes that the dumb feeling would go away, but it was persistent. You were in your third week of avoiding him, and you were missing him terribly. 

You heard your doorbell ring, and since you were home alone, you couldn't get someone else to open it. You stumbled over to the door, opening it, and holy shit hot hot tater tot best friend was standing at your doorstep. He also looked stoic. It wasn't the good kind. It was the kind of expression he wore when he was troubled, hurt, or angry, but didn't want to tell anyone. You stepped aside to let him in.

It was silent as you led him to your room. Though, Kurloz, being a mute, had an excuse. You did not. Usually, you'd be talking his ear off about inane things, mainly whatever popped up in your head. But now, you couldn't think of anything to say. You're pretty sure "Heya, sorry for avoiding you, I just have this super gay crush on you" would not be a good idea. You plopped down on your bed once you made it to your room and covered your face in your hands, sighing. He tapped your shoulder for you to look up. 

+WHAT'S WITH YOU AND IGNORING A MOTHER FUCKER LIKE THAT? YOU DO KNOW YOU CAN ALL AND TELL ME IF I DID WRONG BY YOU, MITUNA+

You shook your head, sighing. Of course he'd assume something like that. 

"You didn't do anything, 'Loz," You muttered. "Just-- fuck, I dunno. I'm trying to sort shit out right now. I'm sorry for avoiding you." 

He stared at you unblinkingly. It was a habit of his, and he always succeeded in making you squirm when he did that. It was like he was prying into your mind, picking apart and disecting it in order to learn of your thoughts. 

"Dude, you're sending major creeper vibes," You laughed nervously, face flushed. You were focused on trying to look anywhere but at the towering juggalo before you. Ah, yes, that's a rather nice sock on the floor over there. You heard him sigh, one of the only sounds he'll make, and take a few steps toward you. His hands were not on your shoulder, so you turned to face him, and whoa his face is like really close to your own. 

He had this almost-talent that allowed him to look directly into your eyes, despite your bangs obscuring them. He was doing that now, with a look of contemplation, your finely tuned Kurloz-face-reading skills told you. You were very nervous. Did he find out? Does he hate you now? He's probably in cahoots with Assface Cronus. You squeezed your eyes closed, muttering a small apology as you braced yourself for the fist that will soon fly into your face.

Only it didn't come. Something was being pressed against you, but it wasn't forceful, nor was it a fist. It took a moment for you to realize that holy shit your best friend was kissing you. You concluded that you might be dreaming as you hesitantly returned the kiss. You're not sure whether to be relieved or ecstatic or just explode into two million pieces. Luckily, you didn't explode into two million pieces. 

When Kurloz pulled away, he was smiling genuinely, a rare treat for you. You returned the smile.

+YOU SHOULD HAVE UP AND TOLD ME SOONER+ 

"I thought you'd hate me," You looked down sheepishly. He put two fingers under your chin and tilted it up, kissing you tenderly. He pulled back, signing. 

+I'LL HAVE A MOTHER FUCKER KNOW THAT I CAN'T BRING MYSELF TO HATE YOU. I'LL BE ALL KINDS OF TRUTHFUL WHEN I SAY THAT I MOTHER FUCKIN' LOVE YOU, BRO+ 

That was all it took for you to practically jump into his arms, holding him tight as if he'd float away if you didn't. His arms were around your waist and yours around his neck as you buried your face into his shoulder, telling him over and over again that you loved him. It was like Kankri's wonderfully shitty romcoms. 

Your name is Mituna Captor, and you're pretty certain you now have a superhot boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> I fell asleep while I was writing this whoopsies.


End file.
